My LIFEin words
by xJETx
Summary: read then decide ohh and rated T cuz i have no beta
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

_**Been thinking about this story for a really long time!**_

_**One of my buds though,**_

_**(Hunterofartemis109)**_

_**Pushed me to write this story!**_

_**(she beta-ed this chapter)**_

_**So here I am, writing…**_

* * *

_**Me: Now If I owned PJO I would own Nico and would not even be here! But I don't…sadly.**_

_**Nico: -smirk- yeah, by the way…I'm single ladies! –fan girls scream-**_

_**Me: depends…**_

_**Hunterofartemis109: just read the goddamn chapter!**_

_**Me: that's what she said!...literally!**_

* * *

Miju POV

I Never Got Along With Death

Seeing That My Step Mom Died In Front Of Me…

So Which Demonic Creature Gave Them The Idea

That I Would Get Along With A Child Of Death?

This Is Way Beyond Me Actually…

I Hated Him Ever Since I Laid Eyes On Him!

Thinking He Was So Perfect!

Gods…

Some Might Call This Jealousy, But I Called This HATE.

Just Hearing The Name 'Nico' Makes Me Go AWOL!

Now You're Probably Think How Can You Hate Him?

WELL…

How Can You LIKE Him?

* * *

_**Will update later today!**_


	2. TICKTOCK

_I'm updating!_

_Aren't you happy?_

_Anyway this is not a _

_Nico+OC story okay!_

_Though it does have hints of romance…._

_Miju: hi! And to all those lawyers out there who MIGHT attack us if someone here said they're Rick, but they aren't hence the name 'FAN fiction'. Well enjoy my life…in words!_

* * *

_(It will __always__ be Miju's POV)_

"RING! RING! RIN-" by that time i pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock and went back to sleep. It felt like minutes until my dad came up to my room and started shaking me like there was a snake on me and he didn't want to get bitten.

"One more minute!" I groaned while trying to go back to my oh-so-comfortable bed. "No way I got a meeting with The science union" my dad whispered in my ear. "fine, fine" whispered while heading to my closet to find something to wear.

In the end I chose a sweat shirt that said 'I'm team ME!' with black skinny jeans and my black convers. After that I headed to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and hair, and put on some chocolate tasting Chap Stick…YUM!

I headed downstairs to get my stuff from the kitchen. This includes the all-important necessities a teenage girl needs to survive…literally! If I didn't have this then I would be the saddest person in the world. My book bag (with my finished H.W.), ipod touch, lunch, and skateboard (okay maybe not EVERY teenager needs this, but I sure do!).

"Bye dad! And remember today is daddy-daughter day!" My dad stopped reading the new paper and turned toward me with a sad expression on his face. "Oh…you're not going to be here. I don't care have fun!" I cared though…a lot. I sighed as I went outside and looked at the sky; it was still dark, but that's the way I liked it. I could still see the stars and the beautiful night sky.

The night sky is one of the things me and my dad have in common; we are OBSESSESD! I could spend day just talking about a star.

After that random moment I took my phone and called my best friend Annabeth or as I call her Wise Girl and she called me Goth Girl.

* * *

"_Hey Smarty!"_

"**Hey Goth!"**

"_Anyway, do you want me to go to your place or meet you in school?"_

"**My place! Remember my boyfriend and his cousins are coming over!"**

"_oh yeah…well meet ya there!" _

"**Bye!" **

After that I hung up and skate boarded my way to Annabeth's apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading and help me get review because if don't get up to ten review I will go all hulk on this story and well…not update!


	3. Chapter 3

Happy –late- New year!

I was busy for these weeks and really couldn't update

But now I can!

So enjoy the story!

And remember I'm a teenaged girl not R.R!

TEEHEE!

* * *

I looked around at the familiar apartment and made my way up. I stopped at the penthouse and knocked on the door, Mr. Chase opened the door drinking coffee. "How can you wake up so early, its 6:00." I grinned "it's a talent I guess?" I made my way through the door only to find the T.V. turned on to Full House and a really hot guy sitting down. "Who is the dude?" Mr. Chase groaned and said that this was Nico Annabeth's boyfriend cousin. i rolled my eyes and took a seat in the other couch.

After two showings of Full House Annabeth finally woke up and guess what…a GUY came out of her room!

* * *

This is all I can write because I have a piano recital tomorrow and I need my sleep! And I want to make my age clear I AM 14!

So I'm clearly not the best writer so don't be hatin'

TEEHEE!


End file.
